The Switch
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Okay this is kinda stupid. Basically Li and Sakura switch bodies. While they're switched they learn some interestin things about each other. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R MINNA!


The Switch  
  
By: Yamazaru  
  
Heyo! I'm back with yet another fic. Sorry about chapter4 on Who's Miyoko? I have a total writers block on that and am getting no where. Well it's 11:21pm of course. It would be against tradition to start typing a fic before at least 10:00pm!!! Okay well this fic uses 'the switch' I think it's called. Anyway it's from the episode where Kero and Li switch bodies (Yes I'm using the dubbed english version names 4 this one.) This idea just popped in my head so I hope it's not too bad. Oh yeah Li and Sakura aren't together yet. As always R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great now I'm late again!" Sakura was skating as fast as she could to school. "Ooooh! I'll get him for that!" Sakura was so frustrated with being late for school and the latest prank pulled on her to watch where she was going. Just then she hit a crack and flew into the air. She was surprised when something, more like some one broke her fall. 'Oh no! Who is it this time? Please not the cranky old lady again...' "Li?"  
  
"No, really?" He said sarcastically.  
  
'Even the old lady would be better then him! No he'll hate me even more!' "I'm so, so, so sorry! I was running late and I didn't see where I was going and-"  
  
"Your not late." They finnally got untangled and were facing each other.  
  
"I'm not!?! Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh I am so gonna get him now!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kero went and changed all the clocks in the house! They all differ by five to twenty minutes! I though he didn't mess with my watch so I set them all to that but he changed that too!"  
  
"Some gaurdian beast. At least you have it easy-"  
  
"WHAT!?! You think my life is easy!"  
  
"Well, yeah I mean you just have to deal with the stuffed animal, I have to deal with Meiling!"  
  
"Ohh yeah poor you! It's not my fault you can't stand her!!!"  
  
"Accually it is..." Li muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Fine if that's the way you want it! I'll prove my life is more difficult! Meet me here Saturday morning at 4am. I won't be late so better not be! Good-bye!" Sakura even more frustrated then before raced ahead to get away then slowed down leaving Li standing there looking stupid.  
  
'Did Sakura really just get mad at me? Did that really happen? I didn't ever expect that form her.'  
  
~*~Saturday @ 4:00am~*~  
  
"Sakura what are we doing? yawn and why so early?"  
  
"I'm proving my life isn't easy."  
  
"yawn...how?"  
  
"Your going to live it for today." Sakura called apon her wand and took out a small card.  
  
"No, your not...are you?"  
  
'switch card please allow me and Li to switch bodies and minds for one day.' "SWITCH CARD!!!"Befor Li could object to anything a stronge wind came from the card circling both of them before dieing down and returing into the card.  
  
"Now tell no one. If you do they won't act the same. Meet me here the same time tomarrow if you want to switch back. You'd better cause I don't want to be a boy for the rest of my life! Bye!" Sakura ran off leaving Li standing there a few minutes before returning to the real sakura's house for some much wanted sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WAKE UP!" Li sat up and looked at the yellow thing in front of her then at the clock.  
  
"It's 8:30 leave me alone!"  
  
"Wake up Sakura! Tomoyo wanted you to be at her place by 9:00. You only have half an hour!"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever!" 'No wonder she's always late! Her flying alarm clock is an hour late!' Li walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Then he realized that it was no actually him taking the shower. 'Maybe I'll skip it for today. It would be wrong to...' He then walked out of the bathroom. Only to hear yelling coming from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"You'd better hurry before I send Tomoyo and her limo away and you have to walk!" 'Do these people ever stop?'  
  
"Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye stu-Kero!" 'I'm supposed to be like Sakura, but won't Madison see through th-MADISON! I better not have to try anything on!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura on the other hand was (I repeat WAS) having a much easier time. She didn't get to sleep in but she couldn't have gotten back to sleep anyway. She lying on Li's bed trying to think of something that he normally does when Meiling walked in. "Li phone.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura picked up the phone. It was 'her.' Well her body anyway. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's-well..you know."  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"No. I'm with Madison…" Li said nothing hoping Sakura would fill in the rest. (he was in the limo with Madison.)  
  
"Ohh don't worry she just want's material."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wait…Madison! No, no, no, no, no…" Sakura started shaking her head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine I-I just remembered something about Madison."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm…well…She makes up stories?"  
  
"What like Zachary?"  
  
"Noooooo…a little different. Just ignore her okay?"  
  
"Whatever Sakura. This just a lame covor-up isn't it?"  
  
Yes "No! I'm serious."  
  
"Yeah sure bye." Click…  
  
Great! I forgot about her! She'd better not say anything! "Li? Are you done yet?"  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
"Wanna train with me?" Meiling stepped out from behind the door. "I may not have magical powers but I can still kick your butt if you don't use them!"  
  
"Fine." Sakura actually did want to fight her but she couldn't blow her cover either.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Sakura, we're here!" Madison and Li stepped out of the limo and went into a fabric and craft store. "We need to get lots of fabric. Just because you don't capture cards anymore doesn't mean there's not other reasons to look nice." Madison had an evil look on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh com'on Sakura! You don't have to play dumb!" Li was just about to tell her he wasn't when she pulled out some fabric. "What about this?" Li shrugged. Madison held it up to Sakura. "No we need something pink. Nothing else looks good on you. Besides it is your trademark color…" Li followed her over to a section with tons of pink fabric. "Why are you so quiet today?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about this?" Madison held a piece of fabric up to Sakura again. "You know…you two really would make a good couple."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Madison continued ignoring Li's question.  
  
"He would blush like crazy if I made you a dress with this!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Sakura quite playing around. I know you like him and that's all that matters. You really aren't yourself today…"  
  
You have no idea. Who does Sakura like though? Is this what she was trying to cover up on the phone? Maybe I can get some more info out of Madison…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your not going easy on me are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on Li! I know your stronger then that!"  
  
How strong could he possibly be if this is weak?  
  
"You don't have to go easy on me. Especially if it's because you feel bad for me."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know you don't love me and you're happy the wedding is off. You don't need to hide it."  
  
This confused Sakura even more. He never told me that. I thought they were still engaged. I need to find out what else he doesn't tell me. I know it's kind of intruding but I need to know…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Both Sakura and Li tried to figure more about the other but neither got very far in doing so. Soon it was the next morning and time to switch back.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't use the cards in your body so you have to do it."  
  
"Okay." Li summoned Sakura's wand. "The Switch! I command you to put us in the correct bodies!" Then a strong wind blew and put them in the correct bodies.  
  
"Finally back to normal. So Li…"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you and Meiling aren't engaged anymore?"  
  
"Ummm…well…" Li began to blush a little.  
  
"I thought you loved her, or is that just her complaining?"  
  
"I love her. But as a sister…not that it's any of your business. By the way you really need a better cover up plan. Zachary is the only one I've ever heard tell a story."  
  
Sakura blushed and went pale at the same time(can u even do that?). "How much did she tell you?"  
  
"Why so worried?"  
  
"Just answer me!!!"  
  
"Geez!" Li put his hands up defensively. "Actually she didn't say much. Who do you like so much though?"  
  
Sakura went bright red. "Why would you care?"  
  
"I answered you question so answer mine. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"That's not it it's that…" Great what have I gotten myself into! "This was such a bad idea!"  
  
"Why was this such a bad idea? You defiantly proved you point."  
  
"She really didn't tell you who?"  
  
"No. Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Fine. Promise you won't hate me?" Sakura wasn't pale anymore but blushing deep crimson.  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
"Well first of all I love them not like them."  
  
"That's still not the answer."  
  
"It's…um…it's y-y-y…"  
  
"Sakura, it's who?"  
  
"It's you okay!" Sakura looked at him for some response but got none. "It's fine if you don't like me. I won't bother you…" Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears and she turned to walk away and hide her face.  
  
"Wait Sakura."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I, I, I…"  
  
"You what Li?"  
  
"I-I, I love you too." Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"R-really? You mean you don't hate me, and don't want to never see me again?" Sakura was slowly stopping crying. Li went over and wrapped her in a tight embrace to help calm her down.  
  
"I already told you. I could never hate you. Promise you won't run away?" He then felt Sakura nod in his arms.  
  
"I guess it wasn't such a bad idea after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so it was lame. I don't care. I was really bored and it was late. What do you expect? You can review if you want. I'm not gonna demand reviews on this one because I don't really like it. I'll try to write Chpt. 4 of Who's Miyoko really, really soon! I think I'm gonna start it soon. I know I should be finishing that instead of writing this crappy one but I'm REALLY stuck on it! I think I'm gonna make it the last chapter if that's okay. Okay well Cyas! 


End file.
